dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Moser
Brian Moser (or as he's commonly referred to, Rudy Cooper) is a character in DEXTER introduced during Season 1. He is Dexter Morgan's older biological brother and son to Joseph Driscoll and Laura Moser, as well as one of Debra Morgan's past lovers. He is a Serial killer and at that, the first major one (aside from Dexter) introduced into the series, with his total bodycount mounting somewhere in the 20's and 30's, maybe more. He is referred to as The Ice Truck Killer, and plays the role of a prosthologist and innocent boyfriend. Officially, he is the first main antagonist of the series and is the main antagonist for Season 1. Interestingly enough, he is the only main antagonist to reappear for another season (thus far) even if it's spiritually for Dexter. In addition, he is the only serial killer to appear in both the novels and series yet he is only still alive in one of them. Appearance Brian is a rather tall and skinny man with curly black hair and a stinct facial scructure. He is reasonabely handsome for a man, just like his brother Dexter Morgan. He's also fairly strong for despite being so skinny and could be on par with Dexter, minus the same type of martial arts training that Dexter has had. He has green eyes and a scar just on the top of the left side of his lip (due to a development earlier in the season). His typical attire is either that of a labcoat and dresspants, or a red button up t-shirt over a white undershirt and brown pants along with it. His kill attire is all black, covering almost all of his skin except his face. When killing his victims, he'll typically wear an apron and protective gloves along with something to protect his face (much like his brother). =Personality= History Brian Moser (a.k.a. Rudy Cooper) and his brother Dexter Morgan were both traumatized at a young age. They were present when their mother, Laura Moser, was brutally murdered in a shipping crate with a chainsaw as the result of a drug related discrepancy. Both Brian and Dexter subconsciously developed an obsession with blood afterwards; they were stuck together in the shipping crate where their mother was murdered for two days before being found - sitting in a pool of their mother's blood. Miami Metro Police Officer Harry Morgan was one of the first responders on the scene of Laura Moser's murder. Harry subsequently adopted Dexter as a son, but leaves Brian (a.k.a. Rudy) - believing him to be too damaged and consequently dangerous. Brian was Dexter's older brother, and was referred to as "Biney" by the younger Dexter, who found it difficult to say Brian. While Harry teaches Dexter to channel and control his homicidal tendencies, Brian grows up with no such mentor. He spends most of his childhood and young adult life in mental institutions and group homes, held by the state for "anti-social behavior". He becomes obsessed with limbs as a result of his mother's dismemberment, and has a perverse sexual attraction to amputatees and false limbs. (see Acrotomophilia) Plot Brian is introduced during Season 1 and follows through into Season 2 as a spiritual being until Dexter is finally able to give him up. Season One It is believed that shortly after he leaves the care of the state, Brian steals the identity of Rudy Cooper - a plumber from New Jersey. Brian eventually becomes a doctor who specializes in prosthetic limbs, and begins committing murders with a specific M.O. Brian's victims are murdered in a refridgerated annex of his apartment. The victims are suspended upside down, and cut across the throat to be entirely drained of blood. Brian then precisely cuts the bodies into carefully portioned pieces. Because he is initally believed to use an ice truck in the commission of his crimes, (due to the temperature and blood-less consistency of his discovered victims' remains) he is dubbed "the Ice Truck Killer" by the media. Dexter Morgan, unaware of the identity of the killer or his relationship to him, is immediately fascinated with the Ice Truck Killer's methods. Brian hopes to reunite with his brother, who has shut out the traumatic memories of their past. Rudy uses the murders as a way of getting close to Dexter, with the hopes of encouraging him to abandon his double life and commit his murders freely with Brian. He starts leaving victim's body parts in significant places from Dexter's childhood. He also kidnaps a security guard named Tony Tucci and leaves him tied up for Dexter to find, hoping his brother will finish him off, but Dexter does not kill Tucci because of the principles he inherited from Harry. When this plan fails, Brian decides to get more directly involved with Dexter's life. He starts dating Dexter's sister by adoption, Debra Morgan, as a way of getting closer to Dexter. Debra falls in love with Brian, but feels discouraged when he starts showing more interest in Dexter than in her. Brian starts easing Dexter into the truth of their past by killing their birth father, so that Dexter will get his inheritance and start learning about his past. He also continues to leave Dexter clues as the Ice Truck Killer, spraying a hotel room with blood to recreate the place their mother was murdered. Brian stabs Angel Batista when the detective finds clues to the Ice Truck Killer's identity, but Angel fights Brian off and survives. When Dexter discovers that Brian is the one who stabbed Angel, he realizes that Brian is the Ice Truck Killer. Brian kidnaps Debra and leads Dexter to their old family home, where he reveals his true identity, their relationship as brothers, and the truth of their past. He tries to convince Dexter to join him in killing Debra, thus leaving his old life behind and starting a new life with his real brother, but Dexter stops him and saves his sister. Brian later goes to Dexter's apartment, where he believes Debra is staying, and tries to kill her. However, it turns out to be a trap set by Dexter. He strangles Brian until he passes out and transports him to Brian's apartment, where he suspends him in the air, just as Brian did to his victims as the Ice Truck Killer. Brian tries to convince Dexter to set him free, telling his brother he can be free to be his true self with him. A frustrated Dexter loudly dismisses this, causing a single tear to run out of Brian's eyes. Dexter says he can't let Brian live because he knows he will always want to kill Debra. Brian continues to lecture Dexter on how he's being irrational and choosing to live a lie for people who will never really known or care about the real him instead of embracing family who accepts him. Dexter is tempted, but ultimately slices Brian's throat, telling him he can't hear anymore, while admitting Brian is right. Dexter convinces the police that Brian committed suicide in the same way he committed his crimes. Dexter is the only person to mourn his brother's death and he is the first victim that he does not take a souvenir blood sample from (that is, after he started with Alex Timmons), since he is the first victim he wishes he could have set free and in all reality, did set him free (through death). Modus operandi All though Dexter and Debra speculated that he commited his murders in an ice truck (hence his name) and it is known that he stole one, which may have been used prior to the pilot and it is where Dexter Debra and Angel found the severd finger tips of one of his victims, it is revealed in episode 8 that he has custom refrigiration unit in his apartment. He often dismembered his victims and left them wrapped up for the police to find. One of his trdemark habits is draining the blood from his victims as his method of killing them, which earns him dexter's admiration. He does the by using a machine that hoists his victims up by thier legs and he slices their carotid artery and jugular vein. The blood then is pumped into a bucket which he later uses to cover an entire hotel room in the collective blood of his victims. This causes his brother Dexter to remember a part of his past. Dexter later uses this ritual to make his brothers death look like a suicide. ﻿ In the novels In Darkly Dreaming Dexter (unlike in the TV series), Brian does not use the name Rudy Cooper and does not get romantically involved with Deborah. He is noted as having a very strong resemblance to Dexter, to the point that upon seeing an image of Brian with dismembered corpses, Dexter and Deborah are convinced that Dexter is the murderer of the novel. The only physical differences noted by Dexter when they meet are that Brian is an inch or two taller, thicker through the shoulders and chest, and paler. He first meets Dexter face-to-face in a shipping container located in the same place as the one where their mother was murdered, with Deborah tied up and ready for Dexter to kill. Rather than killing either Deborah or Brian, Dexter lets him go. Their professions differ as well; the books have Brian working with imports, while the series has him as a prosthetic surgeon. The age gap between Brian and Dexter is noted as being only 1 year in the book. In the books he is known as the Tamiami Slasher. Brian returns in Dexter is Delicious after learning of the birth of Dexter's daughter. He introduces himself to Dexter's family, and he worked for the cannibalist coven that would later lure Dexter, Deborah and Kyle Chutsky into a trap, later saving them from the cannibals. Category:Serial killers Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Characters from the dexter book series Category:Main antagonists Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters